The present invention relates to an improved electrode that is releasably attached to a person in order to detect bodily functions, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, wherein the electrode includes an attachment mechanism for the head extension extending from the electrode head.
In medical applications it is sometimes necessary to releasably attach electrodes to the bodies of patients in order to monitor physiological characteristics such as heart rate. Typically, electrodes are attached to the body of a patient and the electrodes pick up the electrical signals generated by the body. These electrodes are connected to electrode lead wires via an electrode head. The other end of the lead wires are connected to machinery that processes these electrical signals and produces data characteristic of the body function being monitored. Typically, the electrode head is releasably attached to the electrode which in turn is adhered to the patient's skin. At times, the patient is required to walk or run on a treadmill while the physician or medical technician monitors the appropriate body function via the electrodes attached to the patient's skin. In this situation, the lead wires and electrode heads can move since the patient himself is moving. This movement sometimes causes the head to detach from the electrode thereby corrupting the sensing of electrical signals and adversely affecting the quality of the data obtained during this physical test of the patient. At other times when the head moves or rotates with respect to the electrode, an electrical artifact or signal distortion is generated by the movement which corrupts the data being collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,257 to Ayer discloses a medical clip and an electrode construction wherein the head attached to the lead wire is inserted below an elastic bridge thereby trapping the head between the undersurface of the bridge and the outer surface of the electrode. The extensive end of the head has a releasable clip that attaches to a pin that runs from the outer surface of the electrode to the inner surface that is proximate the patient's skin. The bridge does not stop lateral movement of the electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,153 to Healy discloses a disposable EKG electrode. The electrode is elliptically shaped and has an arcuate cut through one end of the shape which enables the lead wire to be placed underneath the slice or cut and wrapped around the shape in a double loop in order to secure the lead wire to the electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,501 to Cartmell, et al. discloses a medical electrode with a reusable conductor. Generally, the electrode includes a flap cover that opens to expose the top surface of the electrode. The head is placed in a central region in the electrode and the flap cover is lowered to thereby encase the head and the lead wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,999 to Knickerbocker discloses an electrical hold down connector that connects a multiple electrical cable connector together via a strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,388 to Dunn discloses an anti-snag device for electrode lead clips.